Mi maravilla
by DastanX27
Summary: Barry sabía que no debia hacerlo, pero de alguna manera ella lo volvía loco. El sabia que Wally tenia una mirada en ella, que Zoom podia quitarsela o peor Wells podria matarlo. Pero simplemente no podía alejarse de ella. No podía alejarse de Jesse Quick
1. Chapter 1

**Mi maravilla**

Barry sabía que no debía hacerlo, ella de alguna manera lo volvía totalmente loco. Tal vez fue su intelecto, su rebeldía, su firmeza al tomar decisiones, su belleza, simplemente no lo sabía, pero no podía evitarla, simplemente Jesse Quick, era una droga para él como lo era Velocity-9 para Eliza Harmon, indispensable. Así que ahí estaba Barry besándose con la chica proveniente de Tierra-2.

Él sabía que Wally, tenía la mirada en ella, que Wells podría matarlo, que Zoom podía quitársela, sabía que esto era peligroso, tanto para la chica como para él, pero el ya no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro ser que amo, no se iba a dar por vencido. Lo hizo con Iris, con Patty, incluso en algún momento sus ojos se fijaron en Caitlin, pero a todas las dejo ir.

¿Qué tanto se tenía que sacrificar para ser un héroe? ¿No podía tener alguien, que lo apoyara, a su lado? Esas, y una infinidad más de preguntas aparecían en su cabeza. Entonces siente como los suaves labios de la chica se separan de los suyos.

-¿Estas bien? Pareces distraído-le dijo Jesse mientras sus manos se colocaban en ambos hombros del velocista y una mirada de preocupación se mantenía en su bello rostro.

-Yo… simplemente no me lo puedo creer aun-dijo Barry mientras dejaba salir un suspiro-Pero, qué hay de tu padre, de Wally, de todos-.

-Barry, deja de preocuparte por ellos, solo disfruta el momento-dijo Jesse mientras su frente chocaba con la del chico y se pegaba más a él por el frio del clima, se había hecho común en ellos besarse en la azotea de Jitters. Todo esto había empezado después de haber rescatado a Jesse de Zoom.

Barry la había encontrado, en el momento en que ella se enteró del asesinato de Tortuga a manos de su padre, el forense pudo ver todas las emociones en sus ojos y se recordó a si mismo tras descubrir que su Wells era Reverse Flash, esa decepción de la persona que más admiraba. Entonces simplemente la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a Jitters por un café, hablo con ella, la reconforto, le conto uno de sus malos chistes que por alguna extraña razón lograban sacarle una sonrisa. Entonces esa misma noche la llevo a la azotea, le enseño una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad.

Y en esa azotea, forjaron un lazo inquebrantable, Jesse se quedó y hablo con su padre, al final las cosas se solucionaron, pero eso no implico que la velada en Jitters no volviera a repetirse, al principio lo hacían una vez a la semana, luego dos veces, luego tres, no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo antes de que fuera todos los días. Siempre había algún tema para platicar, las luchas de Barry, los logros de Jesse, las bromas hacía Joe y Wells que estos muchachos les hicieron en su juventud. Incluso tocaron demonios internos, Jesse y Barry hablaron de sus madres y por si no tenían mucho en común, la ironía les jugo una de las peores jugarretas, ambas muertas por un velocista. Y ya no había ninguna duda, esa noche ambos empezaron a verse de una forma más que amigos.

Barry se sentía un poco frustrado, Iris lo había convencido de ir una noche a un antro de la ciudad con Caitlin, Cisco, Wally y Jesse, no le gustaba para nada que su "hermanastro" mirase a la chica de esa forma, pero entonces una verdad que desconocía, o más bien ignoraba, le golpeo, Jesse era menor de edad. Él tenía 25 años y Jesse 19, se llevaban 6 años de diferencia. Jesse bailaba con Wally, Cisco y Caitlin, a pesar de estarse divirtiendo su mirada pasaba a Barry con mucha frecuencia. Entonces de la nada el reloj de su padre empezó a sonar, y un destello apareció y se robó todo.

Barry confronto al velocista, o mejor dicho a la velocista, pero el resultado fue el mismo que con Zoom, que con Reverse Flash, perdió. Eso lo tenía harto, siempre era el más lento de todos, se sentía la hipocresía formarse en su pecho cada vez que alguien lo catalogaba como el hombre más rápido del mundo. Y por primera vez desde que se volvió una costumbre no fue a Jitters esa noche, después de su enfrentamiento con Trajectory, se quedó en la banda que había creado Cisco y simplemente corrió.

Jesse estaba sentada en el café-restaurante, esperando al forense, pedía lo de siempre un té de manzana, a pesar de que a ella le gustaba la cafeína, el té le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas, a pensar mejor y de alguna extraña manera calmaba los nervios que tenía cada vez que miraba o escuchaba la voz de Barry. Vio su reloj, el cual marcaba las 10 pm, se sorprendió, desde que ella y Barry se juntaban siempre se veían a las 8:30 sin falta. Sin pensarlo más pago y se dirigió al lugar donde Barry despejaba su mente.

Efectivamente, Jesse había acertado, Barry estaba corriendo en la banda. Llego a los controles para activar el micrófono y hablarle, pero se sorprendió al ver que llevaba más de tres horas corriendo, miro de nuevo al chico y vio esa mirada que llevaba enfado, furia, frustración, determinación. Un sonido la trajo de vuelta la realidad, vio como Barry ahora estaba en la pared. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la cabina, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo llevo a la enfermería.

-Se puede saber porque llevas tres horas corriendo-dijo Jesse mientras le ayudaba a sentarse y sacaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. El castaño suspiro y supo que no podía mentir, no a ella.

-Yo, estoy harto Jesse, cada vez que me enfrento aun velocista, este o esta termina siendo diez veces más rápido que yo-en su enfuria hizo un movimiento con las manos que rápidamente llevo al abdomen, la caída a la velocidad que iba sí que lo lastimo.

Jesse, levanto la sudadera sin pensarlo dos veces y le curo. Pero no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de Barry, se perdió hasta que el velocista tosió, la chica volteo a mirarlo, sonrojada, y pudo ver como sus ojos se perdían en los de él. Entonces paso, ninguno supo quién acorto la maldita distancia, pero ambos se alegraron de haberlo hecho, se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso, nada más importaba en el mundo más que ellos dos. Al separarse Jesse solo colocó su cabeza en el cuello de Barry y ambos se rodearon en un cálido abrazo.

-Todo estará bien Barry, tu puedes lograrlo, después de todo el único obstáculo que de verdad importa es este-dijo Jesse mientras se alejaba para poner su dedo índice en la cabeza del velocista.

-Buenas noches-dijo Jesse para luego retirarse con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Y como ella dijo, y un antiguo viajero del tiempo lo dijo alguna vez, el único obstáculo de Barry Allen era Barry Allen. Se sorprendió en el momento que Trajectory destrozo un puente, dándole una oportunidad de escapar. _"Tú puedes hacerlo Barry"_ esas fueron las palabras de Jesse, que lo llevaron a romper su límite y superar la match 3. Esa misma noche se encontraron de nuevo en Jitters y se fundieron en otro beso.

Barry y ella llevaban más de 3 semanas viéndose, bueno 3 semanas desde que su afecto por el otro había salido a la luz, gracias a Jesse él había podido superarse nuevamente y detener a King Shark. Y volvieron a Jitters a celebrar como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Volviendo al inicio, ahí estaban los dos, hablando de las inseguridades de Barry.

-Barry, deja de preocuparte por ellos, solo disfruta el momento-dijo Jesse.

-Tengo miedo Jesse, de que alguien te aparte de mi lado-dijo Barry mientras cerraba los ojos y su frente chocaba contra la de ella.

-Nadie lo hará Bartolomé Henry Allen, tú eres alguien que simplemente me sorprende en todas las maneras posibles, tu corazón, tu fe, la manera en la que te levantas cada vez que caes. Eres una maravilla, mi maravilla-dijo la hija de Wells mientras sus manos ahora estaban en las mejillas del velocista.

-Jesse, te amo-dijo sin pensarlo, sorprendiendo a la chica, la cual solo esbozo una sonrisa llena de felicidad-Amo todo de ti, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu rebeldía, tu belleza, tu corazón y tu valor, eres mi maravilla-dijo Barry para abrir los ojos y ver como Jesse le sonreía de la manera más hermosa posible. Entonces ambos cerraron sus ojos y volvieron a cortar la distancia entre sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de pasión y de amor.

 **El fin, o tal vez no…**


	2. Chapter 2

-No creo que el seguro cubra ataques de tiburón-decía Joe mientras limpiaba una de las fotos que se habían caído tras el ataque de King Shark y miraba el hueco que el meta-humano había dejado, mientras tanto Iris y Wally limpiaban la sala.

-No los entiendo, un tiburón irrumpe en su casa como si fuera un rompetechos y Flash aparece pero ustedes actúan como si no fuera la gran cosa-decía Wally mirándolos extrañados por su forma de aceptar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

-Sí, bueno han pasado muchas cosas raras los últimos dos años-decía Iris mientras continuaba barriendo el suelo.

-¿Más raras que un hombre tiburón usando pantalones?-cuestiono el West menor.

-Hombre, te sorprenderías-contesto Joe mientras tiraba el marco de la foto.

-Hey-dijo Barry, el cual estaba bajando las escaleras-¿Todos están bien?-.

-SÍ, sí estamos bien-dijo Iris mientras dejaba la escoba aun lado.

-¿A dónde fuiste? ¿A esconderte debajo de la cama?-cuestionaba Wally mientras trataba de no reírse de él.

-Wally, vamos-dijo Joe, quien temía que la confrontación entre los dos muchacho terminara mal.

-Sabes, Iris y Joe me contaron un montón de cosas sobre ti, como si pudieses caminar por el agua o algo, pero nunca mencionaron nada de que fueras un cobarde-dijo Wally mientras se ponía de frente a Barry, pero algo en él lo pincho.

-¿Qué me puede decir un estúpido que arriesga su vida y la de su hermana?-dijo Barry mientras se ponía de pie y confrontaba a Wally-Esta es la verdad, West, tu no me conoces y no quieres hacerlo, así que el sentimiento es mutuo-.

-¡Ambos, basta!-dijo Joe mientras miraba a sus dos hijos.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo Barry mientras se dirigía a la puerta y su hombro choco con el de Wally. Apenas salió de su casa, corrió directamente a Star Labs, al llegar pudo ver a Cisco y el resto del equipo charlando con Diggle y su esposa de lo ocurrido.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Jesse siendo la primera en notar al velocista, ella podía ver por su postura corporal que Barry estaba algo tenso.

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo Barry mientras le daba una leve sonrisa.

-Justo cuando piensas que es seguro volver a los barrios residenciales, King Shark se presenta en tu casa-decía Cisco mientras miraba a su mejor amigo.

-No sé ni cómo me encontró, no es como si fuera Flash cuando estoy en casa-dijo Barry, el cual seguía teniendo en mente la discusión que tuvo con Wally hace unos momentos.

-Debe haber una razón-dijo Wells mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados mirando a Barry.

-Sí-dijo el velocista-¿Has encontrado una manera de rastrear a King Shark?-.

-No, no tengo suficiente información para crear un algoritmo que sea capaz de rastrearlo-dijo Wells mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-¿Qué hay de la investigación de la Dra. Lamden? ¿Hay algo que pueda ayudarnos?-pregunto el castaño mirando a sus dos mejores amigos en busca de respuestas.

-Al principio creí que no, pero creo que encontré algo que puede sernos de ayuda-dijo Caitlin mientras se dirigía a una de las pantallas y la información de la doctora aparecía-Los tiburones son depredadores y para rastrear a su presa utilizan lo que es conocido como electrolocalización pasiva-.

-King Shark nota la electricidad en el cuerpo de Barry-dijo Wells

-Y podremos rastrearlo usando electrolocalización activa, revertimos la energía en los satélites y buscamos cualquier carga de electricidad que pueda estar relacionada con un tiburón andante-dijo Cisco mientras empezaba a teclear en su computadora y rápidamente Wells se colocó a su lado para asistirle.

-Dígannos cuando tengan su localización, mientras tanto nosotros prepararemos el equipo-dijo la esposa de Diggle para luego abandonar Star Labs con su esposo.

Barry miro como sus amigos estaban concentrados en localizar a King Shark, sintiéndose como un inútil se fue de la sala. Después de un rato había llegado a una de las celdas del acelerador de partículas y se recargo en una pared mientras la miraba, no hace mucho tiempo el asesino de su madre estaba ahí. El velocista escarlata no pudo evitar hacer puños sus manos, se supone que él era más rápido y más pequeño que King Shark, el debería haber esquivado su golpe y contraatacar, en vez de eso se hizo ver como un novato inexperimentado.

-¿Esta todo realmente bien?-Barry volteo a ver el origen de la voz y pudo ver a Jesse, la cual se sentaba también en una pared de la celda, quedando justo en frente del chico.

Barry solo suspiro, miro a Jesse y se sorprendió al no ver una mirada analítica, como las que hacia su padre, sino una que buscaba comprenderlo-Si, no, no lo sé. A veces siento que haga lo que haga, solo fallo-.

Jesse miraba a Barry mientras este miraba la celda-Aquí estuvo el asesino de mi madre, dos veces, y lo deje ir, fui débil. Ahora hay un hombre tiburón y sigo siendo débil, ¡cómo se supone que voy a detener a Zoom!-.

-Barry…-Jesse, lo miro buscando palabras que pudieran alentarlo-Tú me salvaste, cuando estaba capturada por Zoom temía que cada día se convirtiera en el último, Barry tu eres un héroe, lo único que debes hacer es dejar de temer, por algo se te dio ese don, porque tú puedes ser la luz en la oscuridad-.

Barry y Jesse se levantaron, el castaño la miro para luego darle un abrazo y las gracias por animarlo, ella tenía razón él había sido escogido y debía empezar a ser un mejor héroe, uno que pueda proteger a la ciudad. Se apartaron y se miraron unos momentos para luego escuchar la voz de Cisco que les indicaba que habían encontrado al Meta-humano. Barry y Jesse caminaron hasta la sala de control.

-Lo hemos encontrado-dijo Diggle mientras su esposa movilizaba al equipo táctico.

Barry y Caitlin se dirigieron al lugar, cada uno respectivamente por su método, es decir Barry con su velocidad y Caitlin se dirigía a la camioneta de Star Labs. Al llegar a la camioneta empezó a buscar las llaves cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba, al voltear pudo ver a Jesse que iba corriendo.

-¿Jesse que haces aquí?-Pregunto la científica mientras que entraba al asiento de conductor y la chica al de copiloto.

-Voy contigo-dijo la chica totalmente decidida, ella se sentía mal debido a que de cierta manera creía que era su culpa la muerte de Jay, ella se lo debía a Caitlin.

-Lo lamento, no he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, siento lo que paso con Jay-dijo la chica mientras su mirada se mantenía baja. Caitlin respiro hondo, el tema era duro de tocar para ella, pero su amigo Cisco ya le había ayudado a soltarlo.

-Jesse, no te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Caitlin-Solo necesito más tiempo para sanar la herida-.

El resto del viaje fue incomodo, Caitlin no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y eso lo podía notar Jesse, al llegar al viejo muelle de Ciudad Central, la científica empezó con los preparativos del señuelo. Mientras tanto Jesse observaba la maravilla de la ciudad.

-Sabes a veces recuerdo el pequeño viaje que hice a tu tierra y por más que se parezcan, cada ciudad tiene su encanto-dijo Barry mientras Jesse soltaba una sonrisa.

-¿No tienes miedo?-pregunto la hija del doctor Wells mientras miraba al velocista escarlata, el cual solo estaba mirando a la ciudad-Si, cada vez que me pongo este traje hago lo posible por proteger a la gente-.

Barry volteo a verla, con una sonrisa. Jesse estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta pero entonces Diggle lo llamo para empezar la misión. Caitlin estaba mirando a la trampa mientras revisaba todo desde su tableta, el castaño la miro-Cait no tienes que hacer esto-.

-Te equivocas Barry, debo hacerlo-dijo mientras activaba el señuelo.

A los pocos minutos de ser activado King Shark hizo aparición, destrozando el señuelo se dirigió hacia donde estaban Barry, Caitlin y Diggle. El soldado hizo una señal a sus hombres para levantar sus armas.

-Sus balas no me harán un rasguño-Entonces su mirada se fijó en la hija de Wells y una siniestra sonrisa escapo de su boca

-Apuesto a que yo si-dijo Barry mientras la electricidad, no se le había escapado ese detalle, nadie iba a lastimar a sus amigos, ya no más. Entonces corrió por el agua, Caitlin y Jesse se asustaron, Allen había entrado en el territorio de Shark, si no tenía cuidado podría morir. Entonces al alejarse más Barry empezó a correr en círculo, electrificando el agua, King Shark sonrió entonces salió del agua y paso a Barry ahora se estaba dirigiendo a hacia donde estaba Jesse.

-¡Allen detenlo!-grito Wells desde el comunicador, Barry no perdió tiempo empezó a correr, cargándose de electricidad.

King Shark salió del agua y golpeo a los soldados de Diggle, entonces su mirada se centró Caitlin y Jesse-Zoom estará complacido por esto-entonces ambas chicas empezaron a correr, pero King Shark las atrapo al instante, listo para irse. Entonces recibió un golpe en la espada que lo hizo que las soltar a las chicas y salió volando. Detrás de ellas vieron a Barry con rayos rodeando su cuerpo justo como Zoom, entonces empezó a girar alrededor de Shark y lanzo relámpago tras relámpago al hombre tiburón el cual estaba casi calcinado. Barry se detuvo.

El escuadron dirigido por Diggle se encargó de encerrar al villano. Las chicas agradecieron a Barry y se fueron a Star Labs.

-Se lo que siente Barry-dijo el soldado ganado su atención del velocista-Cuando estuve en Afganistán perdí a muchos amigos, hermanos, se lo que se siente perder a alguien. Te cuestionas, piensas que fue tu culpa y esa culpa te destruye, no la dejes consumirte, no dejes que te destruya-.

-Gracias Dig-dijo Flash, para luego recibir una palmada en el hombro-Cuídate Bar, no veremos luego amigo-.

Barry se dirigió a su casa al ver que las chicas se habían ido se cambio de ropa y camino, no necesitaba correr, no ahora, de cierta manera correr lo hacia sentirse libre pero ahora solo quería despejar su mente, relajarse.

 **Star Labs.**

Jesse estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto que compartía con su padre, pero entonces lo escucho. Su padre estaba escuchando la nota de voz que había creado tras matar a Tortuga, ella no podía creerlo. Su padre había cometido un asesinato.

Wells volteo para ver a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Jesse, déjame explicarte-

-Aléjate de mí, monstruo-

No hubo tiempo para nada la chica salió corriendo y Wells se quedó ahí mientras las palabras de su hija retumbaban en su cabeza.

Jesse salió de Star Labs estaba corriendo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas cuando sin quererlo choco con alguien y cayeron ambos al piso.

-Jesse ¿estás bien?-reconoció esa voz y solo opto por abrazarlo. Barry se quedó perplejo ¿qué estaba pasando?, la abrazo y la consoló. Después de unos minutos la chica se había calmado y se miraron. Barry reconoció esa mirada de inmediato, la decepción en sus ojos.

-Ven conmigo-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, llegaron a Jitters y Barry pidió dos te de manzanillas la chica necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo mientras le entregaba su taza a la chica.

-Mi padre asesino a un hombre-dijo mientras su mirada se desviaba. Barry lo sabía, el mismo Wells se lo había confesado.

-Ven conmigo-Dijo mientras se dirigía a unas escaleras al subir, ambos estaban en la terraza de Jitters.

-Tu padre no lo hizo porque quiso, Zoom lo obligo, y no lo culpo yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar-dijo mientras la miraba. Jesse trataba de procesarlo.

-Pero esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas-

-Lo sé, pero que se supone ¿qué debía hacer? Tu vida estaba en juego-

Barry solo la abrazo, no quería continuar-Jesse se que es duro esto, se lo que se siente que te decepcionen de esa manera, lo entiendo pero no lo dejes entrar, no dejes que el dolor te cambie. Tu padre estaba entre la espada y la pared que se supone que debía hacer-.

Se separo un poco de ella para poder mirarla-Hace unos meses tuve la oportunidad de salvar a mi madre, al final renuncie a una nueva vida porque era lo correcto, aunque tuviera que dejarla morir. Tu padre hizo lo que debía hacer, se ensucio las manos para poder salvarte y por eso lo admiro, porque el sabe que va a tener que cargar con eso todos los días de su vida-

Barry miraba a Jesse y ella lo entendio todo, a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de haber podido salvar a su madre no lo hizo y en esos ojos se podían observar que hubieron otras personas que el no pudo salvar y el viviría con eso hasta su muerte.

-Lo siento, yo fui tonta. Lo trate mal-dijo tratando de disculparse.

-No te preocupes, tenías tus razones. Lo mejor será calmarnos, ¿te apetece venir a dormir a mi apartamento? Hace un tiempo que no lo uso y se ve que no quieres hablar hoy con tu padre-la chica asintió agradecida por el gesto de Barry.

-Sabes que es lo que me gusta de aquí-

-¿Qué te gusta señor Allen?-dijo riendo un poco, lo que le pareció adorable al forense-La vista-la chica proveniente de la tierra 2 miro hacia donde la cara de Barry apuntaba y pudo ver la ciudad.

-Es hermosa-.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, no ha sido un trabajo así que diga excelente pero me gusto. Esto es una pequeña precuela del capítulo anterior, quiero narrar los sucesos que los llevaron a quererse. No se olviden de dar Favorite and Follow y dejar su review**

 **Bueno ya que este va ser un AU: les planteo las siguientes preguntas:**

 **¿Quieren que Henry viva en la historia o que tenga el mismo destino de la serie?**

 **¿Quieren ver a Cisco usando sus poderes?**

 **¿Un Kid-flash?**

 **¿Qué les parece la tercera temporada en estos dos episodios?**

 **Me despido lectores, tratare de actualizar en menos de una semana.**


End file.
